Broken
by rosered93
Summary: A girl cursed with a family who hates her, and guy who won't leave her alone until he makes her happy. This story doesn't start off like most Camp Rock stories, but keep reading and you'll see how it ties in with Camp Rock.ALL FAKE NAMES!
1. Chapter 1

Broken

This is a story of a girl who had a tragic child hood but grew up to be the most powerful person in the world. This story is about a girl named Sarah, her mother died in child birth, she had a sister her name was Jenny. All her life Sarah was treated like a monster her sister never talked to her and her father went sightly insane. Whenever he drank too much or got angry he would take his frustration out on her. She was never allowed to leave the mansion grounds. Her father owned the Cantilever Group, the largest privately owned corporation in the United States. Her sister, Jenny, was allowed to leave the house she went to school, and had friends. Sarah never talked to anyone except to her doctor. She suffered from a weak heart and lungs, when she was just a new born her father shook her hard causing them to become weak. He was so kind to her, but because he was so young no one took him seriously when he said she was being beaten. This little girl was me, my life was old and lonely, but when I turned 11 I meet some one new, a small boy who couldn't be older than 5. I was in the front yard when he found me,

" um ma'am can you help me?" said the small boy, behind one of the bushes. I quickly walked over to the small boy, and said

" Hi there what's your name? And why are you here?" the small boy smiled at my soft quiet voice, I wore sunglasses.

" my name is Frankie, and I was walking around and now I can't find my way home. Can you help me?" she looked around to see if her dad was any where to be found. When she felt safe she took his hand and asked him if he just moved here. He told her they just got here, she knew where he lived. Her room looked out over the whole neighborhood, I saw a moving truck go down the road a few hours ago. They lived only a few house down, I looked back once more than started to walk down the road with little Frankie. When she got there people were freaking out. I slowly walked up to the woman sitting on the front porch who was crying. I walked up to her looking at the ground she said,

" Ma'am is this your boy? I found him in my front yard." I said in a small voice. I kept looking down. She looked at me than ran over to her son and picked him up. The woman turned around and looked at me I was bowing not looking at her. She walked over to me and gave me a hug. I breathed in and pulled away, at first I was afraid then I realized that I had been away from home too long. Dad was sure to know, as I walked away she asked me to stop but I just kept going a ran as fast as I could down the road. When I reached the house I waited and looked around the gate to see if my dad was looking for me, I saw him inside walking around the house looking angry and worried. I quickly made my into the yard and before I could pick up my game my father came out and took me by the arm and dragged me into the house. He threw me on the ground started to yell at me, a young boy went running passed my house when that happened. i stood up too walk away but he hit me back down to the ground. i looked out the window and saw the boy, he had black bushy hair and big brown eyes, he couldn't have been too much older than me. I looked at him and realize my sunglasses were knocked off. I closed my eyes fearing he would see them. I escaped my fathers grasp and ran to the window with my eyes still closed and yelled

"Run!!" he stood there for a second than ran away.

REVIEW PLEASE!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

HEY I UPDATED THE FIRST CHAPTER SO READ THE ENDING OF THAT ONE BEFORE YOU READ THIS!! THANK YOU!!.

Hey this is mostly me telling you what everyone looks like in this chapter. But its still really good please read. Hey don't forget to reread the first chapter ok!!

Shane's P.O.V.

As he ran down the road back to his house he couldn't get that little girls eyes out of his head. He saw fear and emptiness in her eyes, but what interested her

the most was the color of their eyes. They were a light shade of purple, when he got home he saw that Frankie had returned, he ran over to his brother and picked

him up. He looked over at his mother but didn't say a word about the girl. After he let go of his brother he asked when he got home, his mother told him just five

minutes ago a little girl dropped him off she never saw her face but she knew she couldn't be older than 11 years old. He walked into his room and didn't say a

word the rest of the night. That night he dreamt of the girl, her eyes were for ever burned into his mind, the more he thought about them the more he remembered

her eyes were light purple with a red line streaming across them. He awoke when he saw her father slap the girls face. He couldn't his face either he had brown

hair that seemed to be every where, and had a He's eyes were very different from the girls his eyes were cold and full of fire and rage. He walked over to his

window and looked down the street to her house only then did he see just how big her home was it was almost five stories high. He picked up a par of binoculars

and looked at her house then looked down at the yard he saw the girl on the swings in the back yard. He looked over at the clock it said 5:00 am, he woke up

because of his dream but why was she up? He looked at the house and saw none of the lights were on, so he climbed out he window and made his way down the

road to her house. He walked down the fence until he was seven with the back yard he climbed over the fence and jumped into the yard. When his feet hit the

ground the girl stopped she didn't turn around to see who it was she just stopped swing. As he walked up to her, she stood up then ran inside.

" Stop I need to talk to you. I wanted to thank..."

before he could finish she was already inside. He looked up and saw a light turn on, he turned around and

headed for the fence as he was climbing he heard a voice from behind. He looked back and saw a man running outside it was her dad. He climbed as fast as he

could but he felt a hand grab his leg and pull him down to the ground. Then her dad picked him up and raised his hand to hit him but the girl pushed the boy out of

the way. He struck her hard on the back she fell to the ground and lost conscious. She lay motionless he picked the boy up once again by the arm and dragged him

back to his home. Her father then started banging on the door hard. His parents came down and looked at their son then to the man. His mother asked,

" Can we help you and why do you have Shane?"

the father pushed Joe into his mother, and said,

" My name is William Mcdowell, and I found this boy in my yard messing with my child. Keep him and everyone else away from my house. I know your new here

but I never want to see anyone near my house again."

he said then stormed off down the road once more. Shane paid no attention to his parents asking what

happened and ran up to his room and grabbed his binoculars once more he looked at the yard where the girl fell. He saw she was still there then he saw her dad

walk up to her and grab her by the arm and drug her in the house. That was the last time he saw her for years to come.

REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
